


It Was A Graveyard Smash

by Duck_Life



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Monsters Inc References, Pizza Rat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and co. get ready for Halloween. Dawn and Willow have some objections to Buffy's Halloween decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Graveyard Smash

Dawn notices the gravestone in their apartment primarily because she stubs her toe against it trying to get to the kitchen. “ _Shit_.”

“Language,” Willow harps, but then she glances up from her Kindle to take a look at just exactly what Dawn walked into. “What the _fuck_ is that?”

That’s when Buffy pops out of her bedroom and joins them, clad in a long flowing ice-blue dress complete with cape and side braid. “What is what? What are you talking about?”

They both point in mute horror at the tombstone engraved:

 _Buffy Anne Summers_  
1981-2001   
Beloved Sister  
Devoted Friend  
She Saved The World A Lot

“Oh!” Buffy says, slipping a decorative snowflake over her wrist. “Isn’t it spooky? I thought it’d be cool to pull it out for Halloween.”

“Why do you _have_ it?” Willow’s disgusted and almost sounds accusatory.

“I pulled it out a little bit after I came back. Wasn’t that heavy.”

“No, but _why_?” says Dawn, glancing between the tombstone and her sister.

Buffy rolls her eyes. “Well, it would have been _weird_ to leave it in the _ground_.”

“Mmhm, yeah,” Dawn says, nodding and backing away from the gravestone and from the conversation. “Yeah, _that_ would’ve been weird.”

“It’s actually really disturbing,” Willow says.

“No, what’s _disturbing_ is the fact that neither of you are in your costumes yet,” Buffy admonishes, checking her make-up with her phone’s camera. “Plus, I don’t think of it as a gravestone, I think of it as a plaque. I _have_ saved the world a lot. Although… and don’t get me wrong, I think it’s really sweet, but the next time I die-” Dawn makes a soft choking noise- “I want something a little punnier? You know, like ‘Buffy Summers- the stakes were too high for her.’ Or something. I dunno, you’ve got time to think about it. One would hope.”

“I am in costume,” says Dawn, mostly to shift attention from Buffy’s untimely death. Buffy finishes with her make-up and Snapchats a pic to Spike and Xander.

“You are _not_ ,” she disagrees, putting her phone down. “Unless you’re going as one of those lame non-costumes like ‘shapeshifter’ or ‘werewolf on a day besides the full moon’ or-”

“I’m a vampire,” Dawn says, whipping out a pair of cheap plastic fangs and sticking them in her mouth. “See?” she says, sounding somewhat muffled. “ _Grr, argh._ ”

“Where did you even get those?”

“They were like four for a dollar at Walgreens.”

“Ooh, I want some,” Willow says, and Dawn tosses her another pair out of her pocket. Willow puts on the teeth and grins. They don’t even fit; they look rectangular in her mouth. “Look, Buffy, I’m a vampire.”

“Okay, how do you guys not find _this_ disturbing?”

“Oh, no no no,” Willow says, baring her vampire fangs at Buffy. “You dug something out of a cemetery that you’re now using for decorative purposes. You win on the disturbing front. _Forever_.”

“Whatever.”

Spike walks in then without knocking, outfitted in a natty brown suit and carrying a Domino’s box. “Everybody ready?”

“Dawn and Willow are being vampires,” Buffy says. She’s not pouting, but it’s a near thing. Willow and Dawn turn to wave at him, showing off their teeth.

“That’s cultural appropriation,” Spike says. “Probably. Maybe.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Whatever. Anybody want pizza while it’s still hot?” He displays the box.

“How come you’re not dressed?” Buffy says, hands on her hips. “You’re supposed to be my Kristoff.”

“Okay, first of all,” Spike says, setting the pizza down on the counter, “couldn’t find proper boots. Second of all, Kristoff’s not with Elsa, he’s with Anna. Wouldn’t make sense.” He can feel Dawn and Willow’s incredulous eyes on him. “I mean… not that I know… I don’t…” He stops. “Know what? Screw it. _Frozen_ is an excellent film and I’ve seen it twelve times. Sue me.”

“You’ve seen _Frozen_?”

“Niblet… let it go.”

“Wait, so what are you supposed to be?” Willow says, trying to drink her coffee despite the plastic fangs.

Spike turns around so they can see the felt tail attached to his pants. “I’m pizza rat!”

“What?”

“You don’t remember that story in the news a while back? Little rat dragged a slice of pizza down some stairs… Inspiring story.”

“How are we together?” Buffy says, and shrugs. “Never mind. Where’s your roommate?”

“Right here,” Xander says, coming in through the open door. He’s wearing green sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt and a blue ball cap with an M on it. “Where’s the candy corn?”

“Eww,” Dawn says, actually shuddering. “We don’t have any of that. This apartment is a candy corn-free zone. That stuff’s disgusting.”

“Dawnie, I’ve seen you eat ravioli and ice cream before. Together. In the same bowl.”

She shrugs. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

Xander grins. “I’m Mike Wazowski— with one ‘I’.”

Buffy groans. Willow groans louder. Spike thinks it’s funny. Dawn thinks she’s falling in love with him all over again.

“Where’s Giles?” Xander says, glancing around like he might be hiding somewhere. “We’re supposed to be going out with him, right?”

“Wait wait wait,” Dawn says, finally taking her fangs out so she can be understood, “Giles is going trick-or-treating?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m going trick-or-treating,” Giles says, walking into the room clad in black robes and round glasses, a lightning bolt scar drawn on his forehead in Buffy’s eyeliner. “I am celibate, I can’t reach anything, and no one takes me seriously when I know the answers to _Jeopardy!_ questions. This is all I have, Dawn.”

“Okay,” Dawn shrugs. “Just as long as I get a cut of the candy.”

“I will buy you some,” Buffy says. “Okay, come on, it’s dark already, let’s go. Oh! But first we need to take a picture.”

Willow sets her phone up on a timer and balances it on the counter. The six of them crowd around each other, Buffy with an arm around Spike and Dawn, Willow ruffling Giles’ hair. The flash goes off.

Spike’s blocking Xander’s face with the pizza box.


End file.
